


Regalos

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [12]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con ansiedad abrió el sobre preguntándose si recibiría la misma suma que Kagura o… Suspiró, era tan previsible. Hubiera preferido el dinero si le daba a elegir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi, Sorachi es de Gintama (?).  
>  **Prompt** : Regalos.

Gin seguía refugiado tras la revista, seguro de que si se mentalizaba lo suficiente lograría hacerse uno con el entorno, pero la chica no era idiota, por mucho que a él le hubiera gustado en ese momento, más que en otras ocasiones, que lo fuera.

—Gin-chan… —el aludido carraspeó sin despegar la vista de las hojas—Gin-chan, te estoy hablando… —el adulto dio vuelta la página, Kagura suspiró, ¿todos los años sería igual?—Gin-chan, dame mi _otoshidama_ —reclamó, yendo al punto sin más dilaciones innecesarias. Esperó, uno, dos, tres segundos. La indiferencia del mayor estaba socavándola—. Gin-chan, no hagas de cuenta que no existo —se cruzó de brazos—¡No me ignores! —poniendo un pie sobre el kotatsu se estiró para darle en la cabeza con el revés de la mano.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Ni siquiera piensas perdonármelo este año?! —Al fin le prestaba la atención que con tanto ahínco había reclamado.

—Más te vale que lo tengas —lo miró entre ojos.

—Sí, sí —suspiró, buscando en el bolsillo del piyama—; sabía que no me lo dejarías pasar, pero… tuve la ligera esperanza de que te olvidaras —extendió el sobre que Kagura tomó con excesiva desconfianza—¡Y es el último! ¡Que ya no eres una niña! —Se dio cuenta de la expresión en ella y frunció el ceño—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo con el sobre?

—Como sean "masajes" de nuevo te muelo a palos, Gin-chan, ¿me oíste? — intimó abriéndolo.

—No deberías amenazar así a quién te da de comer…

—Son solo 2.500, esperaba cómo mínimo 5.000 yenes —chistó, adoptando una postura extorsiva digna de cualquier mafioso—¿Qué pasó con el resto?

—¡Al menos da las gracias! ¡No tengo ninguna obligación de darte dinero!

La puerta de la Yorozuya siendo abierta y el sonido de la voz de Shinpachi dando los buenos días, los distrajo de la reyerta. Lo primero que hizo Kagura cuando vio al chico fue quejarse de la tacañería de su jefe, pero debían admitir que viniendo de Gin era un gran gesto, pues no había recibido una palmada en el hombro tal como se esperaba.

—Ten —le dio un sobre a Kagura—, es de parte de mi hermana.

—¡ _Ane-go_ es la mejor!

—Tsk… vete a vivir con ella, entonces, y deja de extorsionarme —murmuró Gin, detalle que le llevó al chico a mirarlo sonriente.

—No te pongas celoso, Gin-san.

—¡No estoy celoso de esa gorila!

—Esa gorila es mi hermana —se quejó con resignación.

Gin se puso de pie y agitó una mano para echar, de mal humor, a la niña.

—Ahora vete por ahí a gastar ese dinero.

Para ella fue como tener el visto bueno para hacer algo que ya había planeado de antemano, para el chico eso sonó a un intento claro de deshacerse de ella. Cuando quedaron solos en la cocina, mientras Kagura se preparaba para salir, Gin le sonrió y lo llamó con un gesto, pidiéndole que lo siguiera hasta la sala.

Esperó a que Kagura atravesara la puerta para llegar al escritorio, abrir el cajón y sacar un sobre. Se lo dio al chico, que lo miraba con extrañeza, sin borrar esa mueca débil de los labios.

—¿Esto?

—Tu _otoshidama_ , tonto.

—¿No te parece que después de lo que me hiciste hacer ayer a la noche es un poco descarado de tu parte tratarme como a un niño?

La risita de Gin en ese caso fue perversa. Shinpachi trató de disimular el sonrojo, pero le resultó imposible, no podía controlar su cuerpo. Con ansiedad abrió el sobre preguntándose si recibiría la misma suma que Kagura o…

—¿ _Nalgadas de Gin-san_? —Leyó en voz alta—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que el año pasado fue una limpieza de lentes… —Suspiró, era tan previsible de parte de él. Para colmo seguía mirándolo y sonriéndole de la misma manera perversa.

Hubiera preferido el dinero si le daba a elegir.

—Dime, ¿cómo quieres recibir tu regalo? —preguntó sentándose en el sillón en una pose que Kagura llamaba "Gin haciéndose el chulo cuando no tiene ni con qué empezar"—¿En cómodas cuotas? ¿Todas juntas? —Arqueó las cejas, relamiéndose como un animal salvaje—¿Ahora? ¿O a la noche?

Shinpachi tragó saliva, se sentía como un inocente cervatillo a merced de un depredador. No supo qué contestar, ¿de verdad Gin esperaba respuesta alguna? Negó con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir esa carcajada nerviosa que le cosquilleaba la garganta.

—¿Hablas en serio? —al final la carcajada escapó.

Para ver que tan en serio hablaba, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hasta hacerle caer sobre las piernas. Forcejearon un buen rato, entre quejas y reclamos de parte del chico y risas malvadas y amenazas del adulto, fue así hasta que Shinpachi pensó que lo mejor sería ser obediente si quería acabar con eso cuanto antes.

Le daba pudor recibir nalgadas de parte de Gin-san, le resultaba absurdo. Cuando sintió el primer golpe -porque lo era- todas esas emociones se intensificaron; con la segunda nalgada, un quejido se le escabulló de entre los labios, ahogándolo en lo que reconocía como humillación. _Un viejo amigo_ , ese sentimiento que lo acosaba tanto en la escuela cuando no era tan diestro en el kendo; claro que después aprendió a defenderse, aunque no de pervertidos.

—Gin-san —se quejó, quería incorporarse, se sentía raro y mareado—, tienes la mano pesada, no hagas… —silenció, reteniendo el aire y el grito, porque su queja le había dado pie a que Gin le hiciera sentir con más intensidad cada latigazo que efectuaba la mano.

Ya iban cinco y Gin seguía en silencio, divertido con la situación de que Shinpachi no ofreciera resistencia, o al menos no tanta como al principio o como esperó de su parte. Su mente comenzó a divagar, a pensar en lo que sería hacer lo mismo, pero sin esas molestas telas de por medio, directamente en la piel, azotando la carne, dejándole marcas, una tras otra. Lo pondría con las rodillas y las palmas en el suelo, para tener una mejor visión y, con cada arremetida feroz, una sonora nalgada, que lo hiciera gritar y suplicar piedad.

—Oh, Dios… —fue lo único que dijo Gin, advirtiendo que su pene estaba muy de acuerdo con esas fantasías. Si seguía así, le costaría controlarse—Vamos solo diez y ya quiero hacerte tantas inmundicias —murmuró bajo, sin la intención de que Shinpachi adivinase sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—¿Gin-san? —preguntó al ver que al fin había frenado—¿P-Puedo incorporarme?

El adulto abrió los brazos dándole a entender que estaba liberado, tener a Shinpachi sobre la falda era demasiado estimulante. El chico buscó incorporarse por sus propios medios ardiendo de calor, el mundo le daba vueltas, se sentó en el sillón a un lado del mayor, ajustándose los lentes y quedándose en una posición sumisa: aferraba la hakama con ambas manos sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Verlo así, tan dócil, era… _demasiado_ para Gintoki.

—Eso fue…

—Lindo, ¿verdad? —completó Gin, estudiándolo de reojo para adivinar cualquier sentimiento de rechazo.

—Iba a decir… "vergonzoso".

Gin rió, dándose cuenta de un detalle que ya había sospechado gracias a cada roce. Con el brazo que descansaba en el respaldo del sillón, lo rodeó por los hombros para estrecharlo y acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Con la otra mano libre, que apoyó sobre la rodilla del chico, tenía total dominio de la situación.

—Gin-san…

—No estés tan avergonzado, idiota… —le reprochó—mira, yo estoy igual —y la mano que descansaba en esa rodilla, no tardó en estar sobre la entrepierna hinchada de Shinpachi.

—¡Gin-san! —dio un ligero respingo. Aunque lo intuía, no esperaba un toque tan directo.

Confirmar lo que sospechaba fue echar más leña a ese fuego interno que amenazaba con consumirlo todo dentro de él y devorar de paso a Shinpachi. Pensó con lascivia que al muy pillo le habían excitado más de lo esperado esas nalgadas, tanto que hasta él mismo se hallaba sorprendido. Habrase visto, Shinpachi era más pervertido de lo que aparentaba tras esas gafas.

—Tanto te quejaste y al final te gustó, ¿viste?

—Muere, infeliz —le gruñó en la cara—. ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó con dureza e ingenuidad cuando Gin le desabrochó el lazo del obi.

¿Quería hacerlo? Es decir, ¡¿el pervertido ya quería sexo?! Él no estaba preparado para eso, no es que la idea le desagradara, al contrario, pero ¿sexo no convencional? De por sí el convencional lo arrastraba a la desesperación, la mera idea de esa clase de acercamientos lo llevaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero… ayudarte —le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz; verlo así, en ese estado catatónico le daba entre ternura y ardor—, devolverte el favor que me hiciste ayer.

Shinpachi pestañeó, para luego asentir y aceptar la propuesta sin palabras. Creyó que lo acariciaría y nada más, pero cuando el pene fue liberado y lo vio arrodillándose frente a él, hundiendo la cara entre las piernas, todas esas ideas inocentes se fueron al tacho.

—G-G-G-G…

—Gin —completó al ver que podía estar todo el día tratando de pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Q-Qué… qué…? Es decir ¡¿qué haces?!

—¿No quieres? —cuestionó con cierto tono de incredulidad.

Miró el pene que se erguía ante él, necesitado, y dudó unos segundos, pero pensó que era como echarse a la piscina: _si estás pensando en la temperatura del agua y en la cantidad de gente que hay en ella, aguardando el momento oportuno, nunca te arrojarás_.

Le dejó un casto beso en el glande, sin dejar de mirarlo. La sonrisa que le dedicó fue efímera. No era tan terrible, encontraba que aquel acto era muy tentador y estimulante, así que se remojó los labios para besarlo en esa zona tan privada. Sin darse cuenta, con lentitud, pero firmeza, fue liberándose de ideas preconcebidas para gozar de una labor tan tabú y que por serlo era maravillosa.

Le parecía increíble que tener a Shinpachi así fuera todo lo que necesitaba para hallar su propio placer; por lo general su egoísmo primaba y no sabía encontrar satisfacción si el amante de turno no se sometía a cada uno de sus caprichos. En ese caso, notaba que era distinto, porque podía estar horas lamiendo ese falo, de arriba hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirar esa cara que en el día a día era casi angelical, en el presente curvada en una mueca de insondable gozo.

Shinpachi tenía la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados, ojos que entreabría en ocasiones como si buscara cerciorarse que en verdad era Gin-san quien le estaba haciendo sentir toda esas emociones tan deliciosas. Y las mejillas encendidas, ¡ _oh_ , eternamente encendidas en él! Era su naturaleza.

El chico no tuvo mejor idea que regalarle una sonrisa, una espontánea y cálida mueca de agradecimiento o de afecto quizás, porque le estaba haciendo conocer un nuevo mundo.

¿No sabía lo que ese simple gesto podía hacer en un hombre como Gintoki? Engulló el pene hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió, sin reparos, con completa entrega y dedicación. Shinpachi era tan apetitoso que pensó en que podría hacerlo… sí, hacía mucho de la última vez que sintió la semilla de un hombre en la garganta, tenía la misma cantidad de primaveras que Shinpachi en ese momento; en ese entonces lo hacía porque no tenía otras opciones, pero en el presente quería, por tan solo tratarse de _Patsuan_.

Entre gemidos, sintiendo como la mano le tironeaba del pelo, buscando quizás algo de lo que aferrarse para aguantar la explosión y esa ola de calor, Shinpachi se descargó. Fue tan abundante que Gin no lo logró.

—¡ _Argh_! —Tomó distancia, con la sonrisa de quien comete una travesura—Quería tragar todo, pero… lo siento, Patsuan —buscó con la mirada los pañuelos, ajeno al detalle de estar mencionando ese tema con una naturalidad que abrumaba al más joven.

El chico lo miró, entre asustado y sorprendido, preguntándose obviedades. ¿Para Gin era algo normal lo que había pasado? ¿No era la primera vez que hacía algo así? No se atrevió a hacer esas cuestiones y otras; pero era evidente que Gintoki se lo tomaba con total naturalidad, como creía que debía ser y como quería enseñarle a Shinpachi a que se lo tomara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alcanzándole los pañuelos de papel para sentarse de vuelta a su lado—¿No te gustó? —Shinpachi parecía aterrado. Asintió reiteradas veces y con torpeza, encogido en el sitio—. ¿No vas a limpiarte? Guárdala al menos, hombre, que puede venir Kagura —rió apenas, algo divertido con el letargo mental del chico.

Tomó un par de pañuelos e intentó hacer dicha labor por él, pero Shinpachi pareció reaccionar con eso y en pocos segundos ya estaba acomodándose la ropa de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —Gin empezaba a preocuparse—¿Tan feo fue?

—No, Gin-san… al contrario, fue… genial —confesó, algo abochornado por reconocerlo—. Solo que…

—¿Qué?

—Es que… —alzó un hombro, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, por algún estúpido motivo aún no podía, ¿todo eso tenía que costarle tanto?—¿Y tú?

—Y yo… —canturreó—será mejor que me ponga a hacer algo para comer —le dejó un beso en la mejilla, demasiado casto para lo que esos labios habían hecho pocos segundos atrás, y se puso de pie—¿Me ayudas?

Shinpachi asintió, arqueando las cejas y siguiendo por detrás al mayor. ¿Así quedaba todo? ¿Gin no le iba a reclamar un poco de atención? Después de todo él también se había entonado con las nalgadas.

Por decoro y temor, Shinpachi no se lo preguntó. No fuera a ser cosa que eso le diera pie a seguir pervirtiéndolo. Debía confesar, puertas adentro, que tanta soledad en la casa lo alteraba un poco, pero viéndolo a Gin de espaldas, preparando algo para comer con total desgano, se daba cuenta de que no debía temerle, ni a él ni a todo aquello que le estaba haciendo vivir.

No tenía sentido temerle a ese hombre, después de todo era Gin-san. Sí, un salvaje, pero a su manera siempre había sabido cuidarlo. No haría nada que lo avergonzase o lo mellase de una manera irreparable. No lo humillaría en público ni a solas.

Shinpachi suspiró, saturado consigo mismo y esos pensamientos tan de nena que lo acosaban cada tanto.

Desde ese día, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, en su fuero más interno esperaba ansioso cada arremetida del hombre. Se preguntaba con qué nuevo desafío le saldría a continuación, con qué nueva emoción lo atacaría.

Sentía unas ligeras cosquillas en el vientre cada vez que Gin lo rozaba, apropósito o sin pretenderlo; era como una bestia que aguardaba el momento propicio para hincarle los dientes. Shinpachi a veces tenía ganas de dejarse atrapar; era como un niño curioso, experimentándolo todo.

Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tantas emociones complejas, en tan corto tiempo y de manera tan intensa, como Gin-san. Lo cierto es que ya no era un niño, no si el adulto pretendía seguir corrompiéndole de aquella manera. Por eso mismo esperaba seguir recibiendo _Otoshidama_ de ese estilo cada año.


End file.
